


This is what it takes.

by Anonymous



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Bullying, Fans, Hatred, Love, Meta, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is Regarding Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is dedicated everyone who's been bullied into changing their tags, their summaries and their stories themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is what it takes.

Once upon a time, there came a TV show called _Teen Wolf_.  The main character was a bit of an idiot, but people looked past that because his best friend on the show is probably the most well-rounded perfectly designed characters ever. 

His name is Stiles.

He helps the main character adjust to being a werewolf and teams up with this awesomely hot but oh so broken werewolf named Derek.  We all love Derek.

WE LOVE DEREK.

WE LOVE STILES.

We love them so much that one day, we all (en masse) decided they should love each other.

Things worked in harmony for many years.  All was well in the world, and we were left alone to make our little Sterek love nest in peace.  We branched out across the fandoms and they didn’t mind, for our love for Sterek and Stiles' and Derek's love for each other was so strong that when they crossed barriers into every other fandom, no one said a word.  They could enjoy the break from their own, equally passionate loves and enjoy ours or just let us gush and went on to stories and blogs and songs that interested them more.

THEN!!!!

Then there came a new show.  It is called _Supergirl._ It has a strong, female lead named Kara, who don’t need no man; so much so that she surrounds herself with strong confident women.  She has Cat and Lucy and Astra and she has love, namely SuperCat, and passion and crosses in and out of many fandoms too.  We accepted her and her various loves throughout the fandoms, reading about her or moving on.

THEN!!!!

A sort of tragedy struck.  Derek’s actor leaves.  He leaves to be Superman on _Supergirl!_   _Teen Wolf_ fans are sad.  Sterek fans are devasted!  How can they do this to us?  Sterek is forever.  We will never give this up.  So Derek is gonna be Superman now.  We can work with this.  Totally!  Stiles can be Lois Lane; hell, Stiles can just be Stiles because everyone needs a Stiles!

So we start to write.  He may not be on the show yet but we can get a head start on this.  We think it’s fine.  It’s just like every other story we’ve ever written that doesn’t take place in Beacon Hills.

From the Sterek community comes joy and laughter.  The story is funny.  It’s sweet and in-character and has a happy ending.  We love it.

Then comes the _Supergirl_ community…

Some of them hate it.  It’s not like their stories, it’s two boys, not two girls.  These few don't want it, won't have it.  They spew hatred and vitriol and say that it’s an Alternate Universe so you can’t have it here.  Never mind that we all list canon universe AUs in both places so everyone can enjoy them. 

They gang up on the story.  Their hatred of all that is other, not like them, it hurts our pure love of Sterek.  We know there are people who don’t like Sterek, just like we don’t like other huge pairings.  But we don’t tell them they suck, write homophobic slurs and be mean or tell writers what to do, how to tag, or where they should put their stories. 

The hate spreads to fics that have nothing to do with _Supergirl_ at all.  Why? Because they think they can get away with it.

We are free to write about what we love.  Haters are not free to spew crap.  You  can do it by being anonymous, by hiding behind your computer and Incognito mode but we won’t let hate stand.

Love will win.  If we can all just get along.  We don't want any hate anywhere and we don't want to start a war.  There's plenty of femslash love and slash love to go around. Can we start again?  Can we open up and talk?  Because we're all going to be seeing a lot more of each other.  We'll wecome you.  

**Author's Note:**

> I won't watch anyone get bullied because people don't want something in their fandom.
> 
> Bullying is wrong.


End file.
